


Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary

by ArellasMercy (askarella)



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Asexual Heterosexual Relationship, Bad summary is bad, Biblical References, F/M, I swear the fic is better than the summary, M/M, female oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/ArellasMercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PDS-sufferer Mary Magdalene (yes, that is her legal name) is connected to the Undead Prophet in much the same way that her namesake was connected to Jesus. Except that this Mary is a Bible nut and a Sailor-Mercury-level genius. What happens when she makes her way to Roarton?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary

It was 1:30 in the morning and a coroner and a Biblical linguist were talking in a pub. The coroner was handsome, with sandy blonde hair and rippling musculature- the linguist was tall and busty, her honey-brown eyes glittering as she spoke to him and dullish brown hair tucked into a long braid.

"I'm telling you, Jude- we're going to have a zombie rising within the next month, the text says so right there!" She insisted, pointing to a paragraph on her phone's screen. "We need to alert the major pharm- I mean, major drug companies- so that they can start on a cure!"

He laughed at her and at the arabic accent that came into her tone as she got more and more flustered. "Mary, you need to get your head out of those old bibles! There's no such thing as zombies, and no way that they could exist!" He stared longingly at her breasts, thinking it a shame that they were about to fall out of her pastel blouse if she moved too much. "So... did you still want to have sex tonight?"

She looked up at him through glasses and eyelashes, expression vague. "I..." She paused a moment before downing her tequila. "Why the hell not? I've fucked uglier people when more sober!" Mary laughed and paid her tab with a generous tip, grabbing his ass as she stood up. "My place or yours, big guy?"

He just laughed and guided her out of the pub. "You'll see..."

* * *

 

-48 Hours Later-

Mary opened her eyes, and everything was so bright that she groaned. She tried to get up, but... everything was so _heavy_... her body was so heavy and she was so _hungry_. She heard a thud, and when she looked down, she saw food on the ground, red fluids draining from it. She looked at her body and it was naked, and her breasts had stabs on them, stabs that oozed black.

But that wasn't important- there was food on the ground. She slid off of the cold metal table and slunk onto the ground and approached the food, and in the back of her mind she knew that it wasn't just food, it was the coroner that was named Jude and who had killed her after sex because she talked too much. She cocked her head to the side and picked up the head of the food and slammed it onto the floor, exposing the good gooey stuff when the hard shell covered with scratchy stuff broke. She picked out the yummy gooey stuff and it made her feel so good, it made the hunger stop and it made her feel happy. It made her content, so she laid down to sleep in the sticky red fluid.

When Mary woke up again she was hungry, so she stumbled around the shiny metal room and managed to open a drawer with more food in it! She cracked it open like she had the first, and she ate her fill and revelled in the good feelings that the food gave her.

Her life continued like this until the treatment was made, and some food gave her shocks that made her hurt badly and took her to a place filled with white tiles and floors and everything was so white and she did not like it. She did not like it at all.


End file.
